The Beast Within
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: What if instead of just nine, there were ten tailed beasts? The tenth was just sealed away and only noted as a myth in daily conversations. Hatake Kakashi, just a mere child at the time, is forced to be this secretive beast's jinchuriki by some shady business within Konohagakure's walls. How will this affect his life growing up? Canon divergence. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy of only three years old was lying flat against a slab of rock. His small wrists were tied down tightly with a thin black wire. His short silver hair stuck against his forehead due to the heat radiating around the cave despite the chilly night air blowing through the hole on the cave ceiling. His grey eyes were wide in fear as three grown men wearing matching black hooded capes towered over his small body.

"This really the boy?" one of the hooded figures asked eyeing the small boy.

"Yes," the tallest of the three replied, "He's the Hatake boy boss spoke about." He then grabbed ahold of the young boy's black shirt and lifted it up to show a pale stomach. "You two," he called, "We will begin the summoning process in a few minutes."

"Why not now?"

The tallest one glared harshly at the other two. "Boss isn't here yet." Then he shrugged, "Anyway, the moon isn't shining through the hole yet." He then turned towards the young Hatake, "Don't worry. This shouldn't hurt… too much."

The boy gulped. What were these strange men going to do to him? He attempted to stay calm like he remembered his father always telling him. _Daddy…_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself in the warmth of his father's arms.

The image was cut short however, when a sudden **poof** sounded somewhere to his right. Almost instantly, his eyes widened and he began to shake. Coming towards him was an old man wearing a cloak that matched the other three in the room. The man's right eye was bandaged tightly with medical tape, while the other one appeared closed. On his chin was a scar shaped like a small 'x'.

"Should we start now, Master?" one of the hooded men asked, walking around towards the Hatake's head.

The old man nodded his head, a small smirk lifting his lips as his eyes skimmed over the child. "Yes."

Upon his orders, the other two men placed themselves on either side of the boy. It was then the elder in the room pulled a scroll from beneath his cloak. "Hatake Kakashi," he mumbled emotionlessly, "Would you like to serve your village like a proper shinobi?"

Kakashi blinked up in surprise, "Y-yes sir…" He pulled at the ropes holding him, not liking the way he was being stared down. "W-where's my-"

A hand covered his mouth, stopping any more words from flowing pasts his lips. "Enough." The elder man then sent chakra into the scroll, successfully opening it. "Now hold still child, or this may just hurt." Quickly, he bit his thumb and drew a couple of kanji with his blood against the seemingly blank scroll. Suddenly a flash of light emitted from within the scroll, shining onto the boy. "Start."

The three guys formed the dragon seal in unison, "Call of the wolf to bask upon the moonlight in this here world. We calleth upon thyself," their hands then formed the horse seal, "to release thy powers upon the darkest parts of this universe." They lifted their hands into the ox seal as their boss drags a bloodied finger against the Hatake's stomach tenderly forming the kanji needed for the ritual spelling one word. Wolf. The three then chorused, "Seal!" as the moonlight settled perfectly onto the boy's body.

Kakashi screamed in agony as the light engulfed him. Its rays burning the seal onto his stomach as too much chakra for his small body to handle began to pool itself into him. With one last thought of his father, Kakashi passed out.

"Boss he-"

"I know." the man look at the Hatake in disgust. Then he smirked, "but he and his father will be pawns in my little game." With one last look at the boy, he disappeared.

"We should g-"

A sudden explosion and the sound of electricity crackling cut the man off. "Get your filthy hands away from my son!" a man with long silver hair roared angrily.

"Oh shi-" Suddenly the man fell over with his left arm lying against the ground, a small sword having severed it from his body. The man screamed out in pain, but not before managing to glare at the silver haired intruder.

The taller cloaked man formed a series of signs before calling, "Katon: Fire Blast no jutsu!" Instantly, a huge wave of fire was sent towards the older Hatake.

Growling, the Hatake covered his face from the flames before pushing chakra into his feet last second to dodge the blast. His right sleeve was slightly singed, but he remained unharmed otherwise. He bared his teeth as he ran forward and slammed his tanto straight through the back of the man closest towards his son, killing him in an instant. His body fell back against the hilt of the sword. The Hatake pulled it out of the man's back, letting him slump against the cold cave floor.

He turned his body towards the man who attempted to attack him before and channeled white electrical chakra into his blade. His almost black eyes darkened as he charged forward, slicing the neck of the taller man clean off without batting an eye.

"Now you," He turned around and pointed his bloodied weapon at the one-armed cloaked man, "Tell me what you did to my son, or I'm cutting off your other arm as well." The blood dried in his white hair and dripping off of his face giving him an even more intimidating look than before.

The man laughed bitterly, "I'm not telling you anything." He struggled to stand with the use of only one arm. Quickly, he reached for a senbon he had previously dipped in poison a few moments ago and threw it skillfully at the other shinobi. Without any time to react, the needle hit Sakumo dead center in the chest. _Kuso…_ he thought clutching his chest in pain. Breathing deeply, he moved his hands in a rapid series of seals, "Raiton: Wolf Pack!" Suddenly, four wolfs made from his electrical chakra charged at the one limbed man. Each wolf grabbed one of his remaining limbs and ripped them apart from his torso, leaving behind a gruesome mess of blood and loose limbs before dissipating into thin air.

The Hatake fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. "Kakashi…" he breathed out in worry, his eyes catching sight of his son. With the little strength he had, he crawled towards his son and pulled the young boy against his bloodied body. "Shh…" He soothed, running a shaky hand against his son's fluffy hair, dyeing its normal white color a light maroon, "Daddy's here now…" Slowly his eyes began to close as the poison's effects finally took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Kakashi opened his eyes. In front of him was a path of ruby and sapphire surrounded by dark trees with limbs that loomed over top of him threateningly. A gust of cold wind blew harshly through his hair, temporarily blinding his view. Out of curiosity, he stepped forward as he pushed the hair out of his face. After each step he took, Kakashi felt the need to breathe become more and more essential than the last. Moments later, which felt like hours to the young boy, passed by when a ginormous cage surrounded by more of the creepy, leafless trees that enveloped the path he walked upon. The cage was lit with a dark purple aura which only seemed to glow brighter the closer he became to it. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a written seal two times the size of his small body holding the barred doors shut.

Inside, a large shadowed figure could be seen through the bars of the cage. Noticing the figure, Kakashi shook. Strangely, it wasn't fear that wracked through him, but excitement. He was excited about the unknown, while many others, his father included seemed to fear it. It was this same excited curiosity that drew him closer to the towering figure.

"So you arrived, pup." the figure spoke calmly, "I've been waiting."

Kakashi's head tilted cutely to the side, "Why?"

Chuckling, the shadow padded forward towards the bars of the cage. As it got closer, Kakashi saw what appeared to be an oversized black wolf with dazzling red eyes that glistened like blood in the sunlight. Behind the wolf lied ten tails tipped silver. "That's not important now Pup." he began, "For now, tell me your name."

"Hatake Kakashi." the boy dipped his head to the wolf, earning himself a pleased chuckle.

"Respectful at such a young age," he sighed, "if only the others were like that."

"Others?"

"Doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you and I will become close. Closer than to anyone you've ever known." Then the wolf added, "Whether we want to or not."

"Even Daddy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

"Yes, Pup." the wolf nodded before continuing on, "I'll know your every thought as soon as you think it and-" He stopped when he saw the storm grey eyes of the young Hatake widen in awe. "What is it Pup?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently, a smile gracing his face.

He glanced at the child in disbelief, "Then why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Your fur looks so soft!" The Hatake looked into the wolf's eyes, "May I touch it? Please?"

Raising its brow, the wolf glanced unsurely at the boy, "Well, I don't know…."

"Please," the Hatake pleaded, eyes growing big as his lips protruded out slightly, quivering.

Unable to deny the look of a kicked puppy, upon the child's face, he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Kakashi's eyes lit up as he walked closer to the cage and stuck his hand through the bars. "Oh…" he breathed, a smile beginning to form against his lips. The mighty wolf looked away, a blush adorning his furred cheeks. Kakashi continued to pet the dark tail, enjoying the way it felt against his pale hands.

Suddenly, he jumped as his eyes grew three times larger and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. "What is it?!" the wolf cried out in alarm.

"I never got your name Wolf-san!"

A sigh of relief fell pass the wolf's lips. "Do not scare me like that, Pup!" He spoke sternly.

"Gomenasai, Wolf-san…" The three year old looked down, eyes clouding over in unshed tears.

Feeling bad, the wolf slipped one of his tails out from behind the bars and pulled the child close. The child made him feel in many ways he hadn't felt in over a thousand years. "It's alright," he soothed. With a smile, he asked the boy, "You wanted my name, right?"

Kakashi nodded, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Kai."

"Kai-san," the Hatake repeated quietly, testing the name on his tongue before nodding in approval. It suited the wolf he decided.

Kai's tail stroked the boy's back tenderly in his form of a hug he was able to give in this state as a sense to protect overcame him. He would watch over and protect this boy from harm's way, he vowed to himself. If anyone so as looked at him wrong, they'd die.

Kakashi leant closer to the wolf's touch as a smile slid against his lips again. He enjoyed the warmth and familiarity the wolf gave him; it reminded him of the hugs his father gives him before and after every mission. Just the mere thought of his father brought an even wider smile to the boy's lips. He couldn't wait to tell his father about his new friend! He'd get one of those affectionate pats on the head his father always gives him when proud and the biggest bowl of miso soup and eggplant he'd ever have. His mouth began to water at the thought. He could almost taste the warm broth as it slides down his throat. _Mm…_ He drooled a little. Yeah… he _really_ couldn't wait to get home.

"Pup," Kai's voice brought him out of his thoughts. The young Hatake looked up at him in wonder. What did the wolf need? "You'll need to leave soon."

Kakashi's eyes widened before they began to water. He hated him? Did he do something wrong? He lips began to quiver as tears started pooling from his eyes "G-gomenasai…. Kai-san…" He averted his eyes from the larger figure.

Kai stared down at the child with widened eyes as he inwardly panicked. Had he misinterpreted what he had meant by '...need to leave soon'? This is why he was never meant to be sealed inside a child; he doesn't know how to stop them from throwing any sort of teary eyed fits. Curse the compassion he'd learned from his father, Hagoromo, thousands upon thousands of years ago. It doesn't really come in handy when things like this begin to head south.

It didn't help that he should hate humans for taking away his freedom. He was meant to roam free and keep balance in the world of living, not be sealed away and used as a weapon of destruction. What made it worse were the bounties made over his chakra. The way humans would kill and pillage through small villages and towns just to gain a little taste of his power was sickening. At one point, a man, an Uchiha no less, pulled him from within his jinchūriki of the time and forced him to do her bidding. He destroyed homes and harmed many people because of those measly eyes. And he hated it. For years he regretted what he had no control over. It was years later, when a young man sealed him away inside of a highly protected scroll for him to never be used for evil purposes again, unlike the other nine tailed beasts he allowed to stay sealed inside of humans.

Yet, looking down at the teary eyed child, he couldn't find it in himself to hate him. The way his wide, watery eyes cried in unshed innocence seemed to change his mind of humanity was boggling. How could such a tiny human have such a huge impact on him? He was the great and powerful ten tails. Often forgotten, and yet, all he wants to do is curl around the boy and make him smile, laugh, or anything other than hurt.

With a shaky breath, the tailed beast lightly grazed the Hatake's lower back with his tail that was previously curled around the boy's back. The light touch elicited a shiver and a shaky giggle from Kakashi. The large wolf let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding until then; looks like he doesn't need to worry after all. "Kakashi," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

The boy looked up with wet eyes, "Why?"

"For making you cry." He wiped the boy's tears with the tip of his tail, "So don't fret, okay?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Okay…"

"Now, listen," the wolf began, "What I had meant was, you have to go soon because your uh… father must be missing you by now." With a smile that showed his sharp, white fangs, he continued to say, "Plus, you'll see me again soon."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Okay, Kai-san."

"Good boy. I'll see you soon okay?" Again he nodded his head before Kai continued on, "Now close your eyes." Listening to his new friend, Kakashi's eyelids slid shut. "Good," he praised the boy, his voice fading into the background as time seemed to pick up pace, "Now open!"

When Kakashi opened his onyx colored eyes a piercing scream erupted from his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi was paralyzed in fear at the scene before him; blood dripped from every crevice of the cave walls like paint splattered against a canvas. Lying face down in the sea of red were two men who wore black cloaks soaked in the red color that seemed to take control of everything and a dismembered torso surrounded by the limbs that was once attached.

Despite the gory scene in front of him, and the unsettling feeling in his gut, an oddly familiar scent wafted into his nose. It calmed down his racing heart to a less erratic beat. Slowly, he turned over towards the scent and a small, almost unnoticeable, smile slid onto his face. "Daddy!" he called. When no response came, he tried again, "Daddy!" Again, his father remained silent.

Kakashi began to shake as his tiny hands reached desperately for his father. "Daddy…" he tried again weakly to no avail. As he hugged his cold father's neck, tears pooled from his eyes, blurring his vision. No words could escape his throat. What was happening? Why wouldn't his father wake up? Panic began to settle deep into the pits of his stomach. Something just wasn't right.

His grip on his father tightened when he laid his head against his father's chest. _Daddy…_ he thought sadly, tears soaking through his father's bloodied shirt.

"...ashi…." spoke a weak voice. Slowly, almost as if he moved too quickly his daddy would go back into that sleep like state, he looked up at the older Hatake.

"Daddy!" his voice rose in his relief. He hugged his father tightly, burying his face into the crook of his neck. His daddy was okay! The panic he felt melted away.

"...ashi…" his father coughed, more blood spilling into his son's hair causing the already maroon-dyed locks to turn a crimson color.

As soon as that panic feeling left his chest, it returned with a vengeance. "what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, worry pooling in his gut.

Struggling to sit upright, he grabbed his son and pulled him closer, furthering the bloodied mess against his son's clothes. He softly kissed the top of Kakashi's head, ignoring the blood smearing against his of answering the small boy's question, Sakumo whispered softly in his ear, "We're going...back home…." He gently placed a large hand to the back of his son's head and pressed the younger Hatake's face against his stained shoulder. To calm his quivering son, he ran a weak hand against Kakashi's hair in light, soothing strokes. Slowly, while groaning at the painfulness of it all, he stood tall. "It's okay…" he rasped while taking a shaky step towards the hole he previously created. "Okay…" he repeated, trying to convince himself as much as he was his son. He swayed back and forth painfully with every step he took. Against his best efforts, he fell to his knees coughing roughly, blood splattering against the porcelain skin of his son.

"Da-"

"I-I'm alright… Kashi." His father managed a halfhearted smile, "Just a," he coughed, "little sore."

His son gave him a look of utter disbelief. He wanted to believe him, his father was never one to lie, especially to him, but he seemed really sick. Kakashi's arms tightened around the other's neck. He bit his lip, drawing a thin trail of blood from his sharp canines that mixed the already drying blood from his chin. His wide onyx eyes stared up at his father through messy bangs, adhering his already blurring vision. He wished he could make his daddy feel better, if only ther were a way... All of a sudden, a dark purplish chakra began to surround Kakashi's tiny form.

His father gaped in surprise. What was going on? How could his son have such strong, chilling chakra at this age? ...What did those filthy fucking bastards do to his son? His lips turned up in a snarl. Whoever did this will pay, he'd make it his own personal goal.

" **Pup, let me help."** the voice of Kai spoke within the younger Hatake's mind.

 _But how?_ Kakashi asked.

" **I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Pup."** The chakra that had surrounded Kakashi abruptly began to expand its way onto his father. The older Hatake felt energy rushing through his body as the chakra slid effortlessly through his stream. With this newfound energy, the pain he previously felt began to numb as he ran towards the exit.

With the help of the dark chakra, that faded away almost as soon as it appeared around him and his son, he was able to leave the cave without any further difficulties. He ran, the chakra giving him the strength he needed to get his son away from danger as soon as possible. Despite this, he also knew he had to rest; moving too much would further spread the poison present within his veins. He growled to himself, too much was happening too quickly. First, his son goes missing for a couple of days before his return from the last mission he was apart of (in which he almost killed the chūnin who let it happen), then he spent all his time finding clues as to his son's whereabouts. Next, he finds the cloth his son would sometimes wear around his face (trying to imitate him during missions) thrown into the bushes full of rips and tears. After that, he spent day and night trying to follow the clues he found leading to the cave. Then he was forced to kill those (he had too many names for the cloaked men and none of them were friendly in the slightest) imbeciles who dare touch his, the White Fang of Konoha's, son. Next was the whole poisoned thing he had going on along with his son lying unconscious. And now? Now he had a son full of some mysterious chakra he's never seen or felt before. He was stronger than any three year old should be able to be.

* * *

Kakashi's head lulled to the side while his arms tightened around his father's neck. The chakra that encased him and his father seemed to grow brighter as the young boy fell asleep. It was almost like the mysterious chakra wanted to protect his son just as much as he had.

Taking a side glance at his napping son, a smile slid across his lips. The past few days may have been some of the most stressful moments in his life, but it was moments like this one that made all the stress worthwhile.

Still smiling, the elder Hatake tightened his arm around his son and pushed upward with his feet loaded with the dark chakra as well as some of his own to jump through the trees. This way, he could arrive in Konoha much faster than he would have by land.

Keeping a steady pace through the quiet forest, a loud _**boom**_ startled him to a sudden stop. His well trained eyes narrowed as he scanned the luscious landscape. _What was that?_ He subconsciously held his son closer to his chest.

"Daddy…?"

The childish voice in his ear made him jump out of his skin a little in surprise. Had his son heard the noise as well? It wouldn't surprise him any if he had, Kakashi had always been a light sleeper. A great habit for a future shinobi, he noted proudly. "Yes?"

"What was-" another _**boom**_ sounded off a few kilometers south of them.

"White Fang." a woman sounded from behind him. Her long brown hair waved freely in the night air behind her Hawk mask. She wielded a kunai that glistened threateningly as it pressed to his neck, barely grazing Kakashi's arm. "I'd advise you to let me have the child or it won't end well for either of you."

The man known as the White Fang growled darkly, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!" He elbowed her harshly in the stomach to buy himself enough time to get his son to safety. She staggered back a bit, kunai falling from her grip. Sakumo jumped, putting just enough chakra into his feet to gain a good distance away from the woman. As soon as he landed on another tree branch, he set Kakashi down, "Stay for Daddy, okay?" After watching the three year old nod, he then turned towards her, standing protectively in front of his son. "Come any closer and I'll kill you." He threatened.

The woman chuckled, picking up her fallen kunai, "We'll see about that." She charged forward, slashing her kunai to attack the Father. In an instant, her attack was blocked with a flicker of his blood stained tanto.

Before long, the masked woman and the White Fang were engaged in hand to hand combat as Kakashi watched on in wonder and excitement. _Wow…_ Kakashi gaped in awe, entranced by how powerful and utterly _cool_ his father looked in the midst of battle. _Will I ever be like that?_

The woman threw a chakra infused punch, only to be blocked by the Hatake's wrist. "I'm not giving up my son." His eyes narrowed dangerously, "What kind of father would I be if I just gave him away?"

"A rather smart one. If you care about the wellbeing of the leaf and its citizens, I really recommend giving him to me." Her hands began forming a series of seals in rapid succession. "Fūton: Air clap!" She jumped into the air holding her arms out wide before colliding them together. Upon Impact, a giant burst of wind knocked the Hatake away from his son and into the trunk of a tree forty kilometers away. "Now that I have time, you pest," she sneered at Kakashi. "I can finally get that promotion master had promised!" She lunged forward, attempting to grab ahold of him, when a hand grasped her wrist tightly.

"Don't. You. Dare." The familiar growl rang through her ears. Looking up at her capturer, the oh so recognizable face of the Hidden Leaf's White Fang: Hatake Sakumo, caused alarm to grow inside of her. No one should have been able to get up from that jutsu so quickly.

"How…?" She breathed, inwardly panicking.

Sakumo didn't answer her, choosing to pull her up by her arm instead. "Who sent you?"

She hissed in pain, "Like I'd ever tell you!"

Not satisfied with her answer, but not expecting anything less, he chose to simply knock the woman out. _Her team would find her eventually_ he mused, letting her fall forward as her arm slipped from his grasp. He turned away from the now unconscious woman draped on the tree's branch with her arms and legs hanging off the sides. "Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Come here." Doing his best to keep balance on the branch, Kakashi walked into his father's waiting arms. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy!" Kakashi grinned cutely up at his father.

"I know," Sakumo smiled, pressing a kiss against his son's forehead. "Now, let's go." Gently he lifted Kakashi up, the younger's arms wrapping themselves firmly around his neck.

Hours later, Kakashi caught sight of the large, green gates separating the forest from the village and he smiled. The words _home_ and _safe_ flashed before his mind over and over as he and his father walked closer. His eyes widened in happiness as the scariness was over. He may have thought that a second too soon...

The exact moment Sakumo took step into the village, he felt a wave of tiredness take over. His head was spinning and the ground looked like the most comfortable thing at the moment. Swaying back and forth, the father pulled his son from his body and pushed him into the arms of an unsuspecting redhead before falling forwards.

The red haired girl's violet eyes widened as she watched him fall. "Sensei!" she screamed, alerting the two gate keepers.

At the same time, the same rush of fear from before filled Kakashi's gut as he screeched, "Daddy!" in terror. He tried wrenching himself free of her grip as tears spilled from his eyes. Her arms, currently wrapped around his torso, instinctively held him closer to her chest. "Let me go!" He cried out, trying to free himself from her impossibly tight grip.

The two gate keepers shared a look before the burly one sauntered over to Sakumo's motionless body. His eyes were glazed over in boredom as he lifted the Hatake over his shoulder. With a curt nod, he headed off to the hospital.

"Stop the Kid's cryin' will ya, outsider." The other keeper, who reminded the girl of a stick kicked around by school kids, rudely demanded.

Her violet eyes narrowed, "I should beat you, and I could if I really wanted to, but I have a child to attend to, 'ttebane!" she shouted in rage. Kakashi's cries only had gotten louder as seconds passed by. Taking a deep breath, to try and calm herself, she pulled her sensei's child closer. "Shh…" she spoke quietly in his ear, "Your Dad will be fine. I promise, dattebane." Her hand stroked his fluffy white hair soothingly while rocking from side to side slowly; the same way her mother used to do to her when she was scared.

It took awhile, but she had managed to calm the crying child to a slight hiccup. She continued to rock him, whispering soft, encouraging words into his ear. His head buried into her neck, hiding his tear stained face from view. His tiny hand reached out and grabbed a strand of her long red hair. He held it ever so gently, enjoying the soft, almost ticklish, feel it left him.

She managed a half smile, Kakashi really was so precious. Her smile faded quickly as the stick-like man appeared in front of her. "Why are ya still here?" His aqua eyes lined with hatred, "No one has or ever will love ya. Yer just an outsider."

Her fist, on the hand not holding the child, clenched against her side. So what if she wasn't from Konoha? She'd prove to them that outsider or not, she was a force to be reckoned with. So with all the dignity she owned, after a quick check to make sure Kakashi wasn't watching, she flipped the man off. Then proceeded to turn quickly, so her long hair whipped him harshly across the face, before walking off with her head held high.

Her smile returned moments later when she heard quiet, almost silent breathing in her ear indicating the Hatake boy fell asleep against her shoulder. She could understand how he felt. She herself was tired by the day's events. So many things had happened, including her Sensei passing out.

Despite this, the wise words of Uzumaki Mito rang in her ears, _"Today is tomorrow's memory."_ She could still see the kind, wide smile on the elderly woman's lip, _"So other than worrying about what you can't change, look at the good in every situation because no matter how bad something may seem, there is always something good inside of it."_


End file.
